


Hold Still

by Anonymous



Series: NICONICOllection [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, im thirsty for some chicken nugget so here you are, just a quick one, no beta we die like papayazawa, typed this baby up for a couple hours lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kotori today is different.Clumsy might be the correct term as she drops another handful of clothing on the floor. She picks it up, slowly and then drops it again. She does this a few more times and weirdly enough seeks eyecontact with Nico





	Hold Still

**Author's Note:**

> :^)

Nico wonders if Kotori woke up in the wrong side of the bed this morning. They had been tasked with the costumes and backup doesn’t come around until later in the afternoon. It’s typical work since both of them tend to work on the costumes more, and perhaps finish quicker with their expert hands.

But Kotori today is different. Clumsy might be the correct term as Kotori drops another handful of clothing on the floor. She picks it up, slowly and then drops it again. She does this a few more times and weirdly enough seeks eyecontact with her. Nico raises her eyebrow in concern.

“Do you need help?” Nico asks warily as she sews in another frill to Eli’s skirt. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” But Kotori drops another costume and picks it up slowly, wiggling her butt as her body moves and Nico wants to insist for her to take the day off if it meant that she wouldn’t be dropping every material that she touches.

Nico plays back at the start of their session and Kotori knocking over the materials to the floor, trips on the fabrics, and surprisingly gets tangled with them. Nico remembers her being giddy when she had helped her untangle herself from the mess, chanting her name with a swoon.

The worst one to date is probably her unruly shirt as buttons keep popping out. 

“Nico-chan, my shirt!” she had exclaimed. “Will you mend it for me?” Her voice dripping with sweetness. 

“Uh kinda busy here with the frills. Can’t you do it yourself?” Nico hadn’t missed how Kotori’s face dropped for a second but recovered enough for her eyes to sparkle.

“You’re absolutely right!” Kotori had unbuttoned her shirt and was left in her black rose-patterned bra and Nico couldn’t help but ogle at her modest chest size. Kotori took her time sewing back the buttons, occasionally giving her winks and smiles and Nico had hoped that their work would be done on time.

“Nico-chan, the skirt.” Kotori says alarmingly. Nico stops and Kotori turns her back to show the ripped seam on the skirt she’s supposed to wear for the upcoming live. Nico wonders how quickly Kotori changed outfit. It’s not too difficult to fix, she surmises and would take for a few minutes to do. She knows Kotori can mend it however said girl is still looking at her expectantly.

“What’s wrong?”

“I was thinking if you could do it.”

Okay. _Weird_.

“Are you feeling okay, Kotori? It’s alright, I’ll do it. Just hand it over.”

“It’s not that,” Kotori says and she puts her finger to her chin. “It will be a lot easier for you to sew this while I’m wearing it.”

“How so?”

“I have to take the skirt off and doing so might damage it more. Don’t you think it’s better this way? Besides I know you can do it, Nico-chan.”

Still unconvinced with her offer Nico continues to stare at her to prod for more answers.

It’ll be easier, Kotori had said.

It’ll faster, Kotori had said.

And Nico isn’t one to turn down on efficiency seeing as they had a lot of costumes to prepare.

So Kotori moves to stand and clears a space for her on the table of cluttered materials to place her hands. Nico picks a thread close to the colour of her skirt and slides it expertly on the needle hole as she prepares to stich the opened part.

Kotori watches closely and Nico stands up from the chair goes to her side, needle in hand. It’s in this moment Nico thinks how Kotori managed to convince her to do this. Perhaps Nico wasn’t thinking thoroughly enough when she had offered.

Nico goes to behind Kotori and tugs the skirt towards her so she could see better. Kotori lets out a giggle when Nico crouches a bit to get a closer look but the awkward angle of the skirt and her eyes aren’t really helping and Nico doesn’t like to be reminded that she’s small. Especially not when her rear end is near Nico’s pretty face. Hopefully, Kotori doesn’t see her blushing.

“Oh, silly me,” Kotori says with a lilt in her voice. She bends forward on the table, letting her elbows rest on it. She lifts her butt a little higher so Nico can see just right. “All better?”

Nico doesn’t reply. Or rather, she doesn’t know what to say. With her upper body lowered and her butt sticking out, Nico wonders what possessed Kotori to do so. More so that she wants to ask again for Kotori to hand over her skirt. 

Kotori spreads her legs a little when Nico comes closer so she can go in between them. With a steady hand Nico tugs the skirt again like before and admittedly with a much better view. Though her face could seriously stop with the blushing nonsense.

“Like what you see?”

“Hold still,” Nico warns.

She begins to check the material and plucks out all the loose threads with deft fingers and ignoring the way Kotori sways her hips a little with her humming. Nico takes one side of the opened part and begins to sew, hoping her fingers won’t lose to the bouts of anxiousness bubbling inside her for reasons unknown.

Kotori distracts her a little because her legs jitter, her head bobs up and down with her humming, and her hips won’t stop from swaying. Nico scolds her, tells her to hold still however Kotori dismisses it or she doesn’t hear because Nico’s ears are ringing and maybe hers are too. But Nico is calm. Nico has laser focus. Nico just needs a couple more stitching and it will be done.

It isn’t until Kotori juts her butt out and teasingly presses on Nico’s crotch that Nico’s concentration gets thrown out the window. Heat crawls through her body from where Kotori’s butt had touched and a lump lodges itself in her throat making it hard to breathe let alone speak.

Nico’s right hand points the needle away from their bodies and her left hand pushes on Kotori’s shoulder blade. Kotori’s knees bend and her upper body now rests fully on the cluttered table when Nico leans her body on her back, pressing her down on the table. Nico can hear Kotori’s startled gasp and the ringing in her ears get even _louder_.

“I said,” Nico breathes, and Kotori inhales sharply. “Hold _still_.” Nico reinforces her statement as she digs the heel of her hand to her back.

“I will,” Kotori surrenders. “For you.”

Nico leaves the warmth of Kotori’s body and the alluring smell of her floral shampoo as soon as Kotori slumps on the table. Nico’s left hand doesn’t leave her shoulder. Not yet at least. Not until Kotori learns how to listen. Not until Kotori learns her lesson.

“Up.” 

And Kotori ever so obliges and she lifts her butt just right and keeps still. The heat radiating from the two of them makes Nico wonder if they ever turned on the airconditioning but the pink sleeves of her cardigan poking out from the cuffs of her blazer says otherwise.

She removes her left hand and watches if Kotori would play her tricks again. “Hold still,” she repeats and finds it impossible to be mad at her for long. It’s quite impossible for anyone to be mad at Kotori at all. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Nico adds quietly, hoping to break the awful tension in the air. 

Nico continues her work in silence. She stitches the ruined part of the skirt as she also sews together the last shreds of dignity she ever had the moment Kotori presented the idea. It takes over a minute, far less time that she imagines it to be. She inspects the skirt, rubbing the piece on her thumb and forefinger checking if it frays again. 

“There, all done.” Nico leaves the space between Kotori’s legs and the warmth that came with it. Kotori stands taller now, and stretches a bit from the unpleasant position she had put herself through. Nico can finally hear a bit better now and the lump on her throat disappears with Kotori’s bright smile. Kotori turns around a bit, wanting to see Nico’s work on the damaged clothing.

“You’re amazing, Nico-chan!” 

“Of course, only NicoNii can do something this great.” She doesn’t mean to brag but it’s better than saying nothing at all. It’s second-nature to her now to accept praises whether big or small.

“Now that didn’t take long now, did it?” Kotori’s mischievous voice makes it known again as she waits for her reply. 

“Yeah yeah,” Nico waves her off. In all honesty, she doesn’t even know. Or she doesn’t even care at this point. “We still have a lot to do so let’s get a move on.” She sits again on the other side of the table where she had left off the frills on Eli’s skirt.

Kotori starts humming again, the happy mood returning with it. However, Nico stops dead at her tracks when Kotori runs over to her asking to pull the zipper as she claims it’s stuck. Nico, being the best senior obliges and no sooner that the zipper had been pulled down, Kotori’s shirt falls down on the floor with it. 

There’s this glint in Kotori’s eyes that’s hard to name, when Nico’s eyes unconsciously roams with her underwear clad body. The ringing comes back in Nico’s ears and her face is in flames. Kotori lets out a giggle and picks up her clothing with the same manner that she had been doing the whole day.

“Like what you see?”

**Author's Note:**

> alt title: kotori literally dropping hints that she wants to be railed but nic is blind
> 
> dont come looking for me i am dead


End file.
